Melody Fahrenheart
|name= Melody Fahrenheart |kanji= |romaji='' '' |alias= The Beautiful Singer |status= Alive |race= Human |birthdate= February 21st |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 21 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Pink |eye color= Green |vision= |skin tone= Normal |height= 5'8ft. |weight= 190lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Pink |guild mark location= Knee |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Gunfire |previous affiliation= Gear Chronicle |partners= Michael Arclight |previous partners= Cecil Mesmerald |occupation= Singer |previous occupation= |team= Team Michael |previous team= |base of operations= Dragon Gunfire |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Unnamed Parents (deceased) |magic= Illusion Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= Mystic Illusion: Sacred Rune Titan Gaiazor |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} 'Melody Fahrenheart '(メロディーファーレンハートMerodīfārenhāto) Is the main Deuteragonist of Fairy Tail: Resurgence and is Michael Arclight's girlfriend. History Melody was raised in a orphanage after her parents we're killed by Scar. That day, she met another orphan named Michael Arclight who suffered with Amnesia. Melody started to try making Michael remember what happened but it wouldn't work. When Michael and Melody left the Orphanage, they went on a adventure to a town and decided to stay there for a while being raised by a old girl that found them in the streets with ripped clothes and decided to take them in until they we're old enough to go on their own. As years passed, the old girl taught both Melody and Michael different types of magic because she revealed to them that she was part of the Magic Council until she left because of one of the member's being trapped with nothing but greed. When a few years had passed. Melody and Michael we're 15 years old and we're ready to go and left to go on a adventure while his friends we're looking for him. When Melody and Michael found a cave, Melody was suddenly hit by someone that gave her Illusion Magic while Michael thought of nothing but fire which caused his outfit to change to orange and blue suddenly realizing that there magic grew stronger then before. After 5 years passed, Michael left Melody because he wanted to go on a journey and Melody went on one as well until becoming a member of Dragon Gunfire. Appearance Melody has a white dress with blue outlines appearing from the top to the end of the skirt. She has a dark blue tie or something on the front as well as a yellow hand bag on her left hand. She has large black socks with a dark blue outline on the top as well as light yellow and white shoes. When she is in Darkness Soul, her dress becomes longer and black and also has red eyes. She has 7 crystals each one having a color on her back that represent a element. Light Blue represents Water, Red Represents Blood, Light Yellow represents Light, Grey represents Steel, Cyan represents Ice, Magenta represents Fire, and Pink represents Love. Personality Melody has a cute and childish personality. She always enjoys having time with her friends and always cares deeply with Michael as his girlfriend and as she says it "future wife." Whenever she is in Darkness Soul, she has a menacing personality and always attacks with no purpose always leaving people to neither kill or get killed by someone else. Weakness Whenever she is in Darkness Soul, she always kills or leaves them to get killed which always gives away her cute and childish personality leaving Michael to calm her down. Magic Illusion Magic Melody can use Illusion Magic to cast illusions to trick people's minds and think that it's real only to think that it's actually fake. She has three types being, Creature Magic, Mystic Magic, and Love Magic. Love Illusion * Love Illusion: Heart: Melody can attract people by winking her eye to cause people to "fall in love" until the effect is worn off. * Love Illusion: Toxic Poison: Melody can make people fall in love with her only to get poisoned when she winks at them. * Love Illusion: Burning Love: Melody can make people fall in love with her only to get burnt when she touches their body. * Love Illusion: Heart Gun: Melody can attract people by winking her eye at them with a mind control love spell causing them to go to her. After they are as close as they can be, she points her finger at them and shoots a heart at them causing the heart to explode. Creature Illusion * Creature Illusion: Lion: Melody can summon a illusion of a Lion to attack anyone that goes near her. * Creature Illusion: Eagle: Melody can summon a illusion of a eagle to neither attack anyone or carry her with it's talons to anywhere away from anyone. * Creature Illusion: Chameleon: Melody can summon a illusion of a chameleon and use it to camouflage Melody becoming invisible. * Creature Illusion: Cheetah: Melody can summon a illusion of a cheetah and use it to grant her fast speed. * Creature Illusion: Griffin: Melody can summon a illusion of a griffin and use it to fly away from battles. Mystic Illusion * Mystic Illusion: Sacred Fire Phoenix, Phaedra: Melody can summon a illusion of a phoenix and use it to breath fire as wide as a village and also allow Melody to fly away with the phoenix. * Mystic Illusion: Sacred Ice Wolf, Enfield: Melody can summon a illusion of a giant wolf and use it to freeze anyone and also allow it to climb on icy mountains with Melody on it's back. * Mystic Illusion: Sacred Rune Titan, Gaiazor: Melody can summon a illusion of a ancient beast and use it to summon runes from the ground and steal anyone's magic away from them. According to a old hermit, using the Gaiazor sacrifices a ounce of magic from the user thus taking over a month in order to get it back. Darkness Soul When Melody uses seven crystals that appeared as a necklace, she can access Darkness Soul which increases her magic and now uses Darkness Magic instead of Illusion Magic. She can use the seven crystals on her back floating as magic weapons and use 7 different magics for each one. * Darkness Water: Melody using the Light Blue crystal, she can summon water from her hands and aim them at anyone that is facing her then. She can do various Water Magic. * Darkness Blood: Melody using the Red crystal, she can summon blood by cutting it off from her skin and use it for various Blood Magic * Darkness Light: Melody using the Light Yellow crystal, she can summon light by using her eyes and stare at them directly to the sun causing her eyes to be filled with various Light Magic. * Darkness Steel: Melody using the Grey crystal, she can summon iron from her dress and use various Steel Magic. * Darkness Ice: Melody using the Cyan crystal, she can summon ice from her feet and use various Ice Magic. * Darkness Fire: Melody using the Magenta crystal, she can summon fire from her chest and use various Fire Magic. * Darkness Love: Melody using the Pink crystal, she can make someone fall in love with her by kissing them with her lips doing various Love Magic Relationship Michael Arclight: Melody loves Michael as a girlfriend and soon to be future wife. She always protects him and sometimes gets protected by him. Whenever he is injured, she goes to him and starts to tend his wounds like a nurse. Everyone from Team Michael: Melody cares about everyone from Team Michael.